Misofortune
by Blood Shinkiro
Summary: Alright first fan fic please no flames! Aion has...aquired a new person to help him in his quest, she is also a sinner though she has connections with other sinners as well, but she kept quiet after discovering that he was only using her and that she was


**Misfortune**

**Aion's Will**

"Lord Aion, there is some one here to see you." Fi said. Aion looked at her and nodded to show them in. She nodded in return and went to go get who ever it was. She came back with a female devil.

"Ahh, Shinkiro it's been a while." Aion said Shinkiro said nothing.

"You wanted me here, what the hell is it?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"For you to be in charge while I'm gone of course, why else would I want you here? You're a fearless leader and you take nothing from any one." Aion explained.

"Your flattery will get you know where with me and you know it." Shinkiro said in a flat tone, Aion looked some how deflated. "I will take charge as long as you tell me where you're going." she added.

"Why should I do that? You are just taking my place."

"I don't have to take your place and things can get out of hand without someone in charge."

"I'm going to go see a friend of mine." Aion answered, Shinkiro thought about and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll take your place. But let's get one thing straight, I am not someone that you can just boss around like all the other people in here, I will not listen nor do I intend to loose my horns." Shinkiro explained. "So go see your little friend and I'll make sure that your lackeys stay how they're supposed to."

"That's all I ask Shinkiro." Aion said as he left, leaving Shinkiro with all the people that he had at his beck and call. After Aion was gone she walked into the room where everyone was waiting for Aion.

"Hey, where's Aion?" Rizeel asked.

"He's off some where with a so called friend. Meanwhile I am in charge and you will not sit here and do nothing while I'm here. So get to cleaning, this place is pitiful!" Shinkiro threw buckets and mops and rags at all the devils sitting in the room.

"Why should we do what you tell us to?"

"I am in charge and hence I am replacing Aion for the time being, if you don't listen to me, well, who knows what will happen now get to work or else I'll make you clean the bathroom with a toothbrush." Shinkiro added as she held up a toothbrush and the smallest bucket any of them had ever seen.

Right when she said everyone jumped to work, cleaning the floor, dusting, everything. After they thought they were done Shinkiro inspeted everything, making sure that it was all clean. Shinkiro turned towards them.

"This room is perfect...now...get workin' on the other rooms, I'm not like Aion, I don't have you sit on your lazy butts and do nothing! Get movin'!" Shinkiro growled at them, they jumped to work and cleaned as best they could as fast as they could. They divided into two teams.

Rizeel had Shader while the other team was made up of Genai and Viede. Rizeel and Shader were cleaning the basement while Viede and Genia were screwed into cleaning the bathroom, Shinkiro was getting mad at them because they couldn't clean right.

"Either clean right or you're going to be here all night." she growled at them.

"We're cleaning! We're cleaning!" they both yelled. _Damn bitch, wont get off my ass._ Genai muttered inside his head.

"What was that...?" Shinkiro growled Genai.

"What was what?" Genai asked.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing."

"That's not what I heard. I heard that you called me a bitch. Is that true...?"

"If you knew what I called you why did you bother asking!" he growled at her.

"Viede, go help Rizeel and Shader, Genai is going to do this himself." Viede nodded and went off, leaving his toothbrush behind. "Alright Mr. I'm going to call people bitch, this better be clean by the time I'm back or else you'll be happy that I gave you two warnings instead of just one." Shinkiro left, and went to see how everyone else was coming along.

A couple hours later Shinkiro went to check on Genai, he was done and it sparkled. She looked around, making sure that he didn't miss anything.

"Hmmm. It seems that you're done and you did it right. Very good." Shinkiro said. Genai rolled his eyes and Shinkiro walked back out into the living room where everyone was afraid to sit down for fear of having to clean everything again.

Shinkiro say down and everyone let out a sigh of relief and sat down themselves. Then they didn't know what to do so they sat silently, none of them wanting to speak up, for fear of making Shinkiro mad. Shinkiro was looking around the room, her red eyes letting nothing stay out of her gaze, even if it was a fly, she'd notice it. When her eyes fell on any of the Sinners they became unsettled. Her long blue

**XXXXX**

Aion smirked, his plan was slowly unfolding, soon he would reappear and ask Shinkiro something that would change her fate along with 3 other people, which was he was hoping for. He watched as Shinkiro looked around, they didn't know her powers which was why the others were getting unsettled, he knew full well what she was capable of, they didn't know it but Shinkiro was also a Sinner.

She had contributed the most curtial information, the flaws that they could use against everyone, she didn't wish to be found out so she asked Aion to keep it quiet, though even if he did keep quiet they were bound to find out soon or later.

Aion walked back inside and found that everyone was as they had been before. Aion looked at everyone and then his gaze settled on Shinkiro.

"Good your back, I can leave now." Shinkiro stood and started walking towards the door, Aion grabbed her arm. Shinkiro stopped, looked at his hand on her arm and then looked Aion in the eye. "What?" she growled.

"I have something to ask you. Come with me." Aion said, he started to walk off in the other direction but Shinkiro didn't move.

"No. I'm leaving." Shinkiro said in a firm tone, her voice was like Aion's commanding and firm, she wasn't going to budge from this, even if she had to, she'd rather die than have anything to do with Aion.

"Shinkiro, I know you hate me and are only doing this because you don't want things to get out of hand, but your brother is involved in this." Aion said, Shinkiro's eyes lost their fire.

"What do you know about him?" she asked.

"I know where he is, and where his horns are. I also know that he's falling in love, if you hear me out I'll tell you where he is and what you can do yo get him back." Aion said, Shinkiro looked at the ground and then nodded.

Aion led her to a desolate room and closed the door behind him. Shinkiro waited exectantly. Her eyes never blinking and never leaving him, he knew that anything on her brother would get her to listen and stay put until he was done.

"Well?" she aked.

"Your brother is working with our enemies, his horns are on the enimies brother." Aion began. "In order to get him back you're going to have to kill his contractor and give him his horns, in order to do that you'll have to go to Joshua and tear the horns off of him. You know how much I care for Joshua, I wouldn't want you doing that so I'll do it for you if you join with us once again, we can use you Shinkiro." Shinkiro's face was blank and she was thinking.

"I don't see what's stopping me from going and doing this on my own. I can easily find things out." Shinkiro said her features were still blank.

"For one you're out numbered and for two, you don't know who I'm talking about." Aion answered. Shinkiro tought about it a minute before speaking.

"What's the real reason you want me to join?"

"We need you, just like we did before. With out your abilities we would have failed. We need them again, and we need you." Aion answered, he made a move to kiss her, but she held up her hand in his face.

"First of all, I'm not falling for the kiss, second, you can fail, and third, you don't out number me and you full well know it. But since you have made some vaild points I'll join with you, for now. If things don't go the way I like, then I'm leaving and nothing is going to stop me." Shinkiro explained.

"Fine. Now Shall I tell you everything you need to know, so that you can get your brother back?" Aion asked, Shinkiro nodded and so Aion told her everything that happened.

**XXXXX**

Chrono and Rosette walked through the halls, trying to aviod Elder, Rosette didn't want him looking up her skirt or trying to fondle her.

"Rosette! Chrono!" Azmaria said as she ran up to them, she took a moment to breathe and then looked at them. "Sister Kate wishes to see both of you." Azmaria explained quickly. Rosette and Chrono dashed off to Sister Kates office.

"Rosette, Chrono. There is a devil that we need you to take care of, they have their horns and are formidable, the reports say they are on their way here." Sister Kate said, suddenly there was an explosion and the windows behind Sister Kate shattered from the force of the explosion.

When the dust cleared Chrono saw some one standing there that he hadn't seen in a very long time. The devil threw something at Chrono and he realized that it was his horns.

"Those aren't...are they?" Rosette asked the devil answered.

"Yes, they are his horns, taken from your brother." the devil answered. "Put them on Chrono."

"You're a girl?" Rosette asked.

"Yes." the devil answered.

"Shinkiro, how did you get these?" Chrono asked.

"Aion took them from her brother, Joshua doesn't remember a thing which Aion is going to fix." Shinkiro explained.

"I thought you were never going to join back with him after he came here." Chrono said, he picked up his horns but did nothing more, Shinkiro watched him intently.

"I didn't plan on it but things turned out in his favor." Shinkiro answered the unspoken question. Chrono looked up at her. He knew that Aion had tricked her into this some how.

"I know you well enough to know that he gave you something of great value in order to make you join him again, what did he give you this time?" He asked, Rosette watched the two devils talk between themselves, Sister Kate was taking a gun out of her drawer and was aiming it at Shinkiro.

"Stop!" Rosette said. "They're just talking a causing no harm." Sister Kate nodded but still have her gun at the ready.

Shinkiro landed and walked over to Chrono, she was a good 3 feet taller, as tall as Chrono was in his real form.

"He gave me the chance to free my brother from here." Shinkiro answered, Rosette and Sister Kate gasped. "Please Chrono, don't make me have broken my solem vow for nothing." Shinkiro pleaded. Chrono looked to her and then to Rosette.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Chrono said as he handed his horns back to Shinkiro. "I have a contractor and I will not break the contract until we can get Rosette's brother back." Chrono said, Shinkiro sighed.

"Then I ask you to do something for me." Shinkiro said. "Kill me, I said that only upon death that I would break my solem oath, and I have so kill me." Shinkiro said, she speard her arms and closed her eyes.

Chrono was shocked, he didn't think that she would say that, but she had and now she was taking it all in. He felt like time was slowing down and that nothing was moving.

"No." Chrono said. Shinkiro opened her eyes looking uneasy. "I will not kill you." Chrono said.

"Then it seems I have broken my vow for nothing. Chrono, my brother, the next time we meet it will not be on friendly terms, if we ever meet again that is. Worshiper, you better take care of my brother or else you will become my prey." Shinkiro added, before she left Rosette grabbed her arm, Shinkiro looked at her. "What Worshiper?"

"Why do you call me that...Worshiper?" Rosette asked.

"I don't believe in God, I don't believe in anything that you Worshipers do. You worship the ground that was supposedly made by God, but there is no such thing. Hence I will call you Worshiper." Shinkiro explained, she jumped out the window and out into the sky.

"That's you sister!" Rosette asked, Chrono looked at her and nodded.

"She wasn't like that before though, before she was kind." Chrono answered. "When she found out that Aion had really used her she became cold, and when she found out that he had tried to kill me and stole my horns she became even colder."

"Well need us for anything else Sister Kate?" Rosette asked.

"No." Sister Kate answered. "But Elder wanted to see you for something." Sister Kate added. Rosette almost groaned outloud but held it back and she and Chrono made their way to Elder's workshop.

**XXXXX**

Shinkiro- Thank you for reading, I do not own anyone here besides Shinkiro...you'll find out why I named her that later on! Anyways please review!


End file.
